


Двое

by chipsaestrella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик в стихах по "Шерлоку" (2010, BBC). Спойлеры ко всему первому сезону</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое

Первый с войны вернулся почти что целым.   
Он к войне привык: оперировал под прицелом.   
Был на первой линии. Был тем, кто сшивает, лечит.   
Но хирургу с тремором в мирной жизни заняться нечем.   
И пока сестра вином заливает сердечные раны,   
Ему снится война под небом Афганистана,   
И он хочет обратно. В Лондоне побеждает скука.   
Он хранит пистолет в верхнем ящике под ноутбуком. 

У второго, как это ни странно, проблема та же,   
Хотя с первого взгляда так по нему и не скажешь, -   
Он умен, красив, говорят - бессердечен (беда-то).   
По нему сохнет милая девушка-патанатом.   
Но, рутиной и бытом хронически недоволен,   
Он жизнь превращает в ходьбу по минному полю,   
Потому что он пробовал - выбора, в общем, нету,   
Либо наркотики - в основном, кокаин, - либо это:   
Поединок с преступным миром, ходьба по краю,   
Потому что от скуки он спасается, лишь играя. 

Вот они встречаются совершенно случайно,   
И второй для первого нераскрытая тайна, -   
Первый сам-то не прост со своим пистолетом и снами,   
Но второй считает, что все про первого знает.   
И хотя про второго по городу ходят слухи,   
Что он может убить человека, когда не в духе,   
Но на самом деле, как мы поймем постепенно,   
В этом смысле куда как опасней бывший военный,   
Потому что там, где иной помрет от испуга,   
Он убивает и готов умереть за друга. 

Старший брат второго не волнуется без причины.   
Младший был мальчишка - и вдруг, погляди, мужчина,   
Он меняет зависимости ежегодно -   
Если вчера была дурь, что будет сегодня?   
И когда появляется дедуктивный метод,   
Кокаин сменяют убийцы и сигареты,   
Брат на несколько лет почти забывает про нервы.   
Но все снова меняется. На сцену выходит первый.   
И конечно же именно старший брат понимает,   
Чем закончится эта история где-нибудь к маю:   
Ведь второй инфантилен, резок, высокомерен,   
Он проходит обманом и лестью в любые двери,   
И пусть он "потрясающий", как первый напишет в блоге,   
Но уходят все. И первый уйдет в итоге. 

Хорошо, что первый настолько упрям, что докажет:   
Ошибаться могут и старшие братья со стажем.


End file.
